


Orientation Day

by MistyHollow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Korrigan, No Romance, OC - Kaiden - Freeform, OC - Kass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyHollow/pseuds/MistyHollow
Summary: Kaiden has known he was incomplete the moment he was born, but the day has arrived that he finally meets the one who completes him.His sister, his twin, the newest Oracle of the Academy.
Relationships: Soul Siblings - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Orientation Day

Kaiden leaned against the chilled white wall of the academy with a lazy grin on his face, ruby red eyes aglow with a mischief that had the more aware students on edge.

Though maybe it was just the way his uniform was fashioned, skirting the furthest lines of the dress code as his unbuttoned dress shirt hung low on his chest and his sleeves were rolled up to reveal as much of his pale skin as possible. Perhaps instead it was the shine of intelligence in those fiery eyes of his, one that hinted to his knowledge of every look, every glance towards him. If nothing else, it must have been the rumors going around of the mysterious white fae with demon eyes who was willing to speak of the future - for a price.

Despite all the tension however, he wasn’t planning any pranks or devilish plots in particular; No, not today.

After all, it was a rather important day to the Korrigan; one that he had been looking forward to for a long time now. Too long to try and meddle with it in any way, no matter how fun. Sighing happily before getting up to stretch his arms back until they made a satisfying pop, his mind wandered to what caused such an interest.

Unlike so many of the Fae in the academy, Kaiden had been told he was important for as long as he was in the walls. From the moment they saw his ruby red eyes and sheet white hair, they had told him he was an Oracle. This news didn’t shock him however; he had foreseen it long before they even thought up the words they spoke to him, back when he was still so small and he first peeked into the future.

Just as he foresaw this day, the orientation day of his 17th year in the academy. So many new Fae were just waiting to settle within their rooms, so many new faces and abilities that would be examined for their capabilities and so full of determination to forge their own paths in the wide world beyond. Yet amongst them, among the Pixies with their tricks and Werewolves with their might and Angels with their radiance, was one like him; a future Oracle, a Korrigan. 

She knew it, just as he did. 

He smiled as he began walking as he did in his dreams, the exact number of steps burned into him as deep as his very soul. Two turned to six turned to seventeen before-

He stumbled, eyes shimmering like fallen embers as he turned with the momentum and caught himself. It was as if they were acting, according to a script only they knew about. He knew, because not only did he dream it but her own eyes were shimmering red. She was looking up at him now, a look of surprise and familiarity that made him grin. Rubbing the back of his head, he spoke first. 

“Sorry Kass, I tripped! Who could have seen that coming?”

Sticking out his tongue a bit, she burst into a bout of boisterous laughter that had him soon holding his sides in a fit. It was almost surprising, how great he felt now; if he didn’t already know better of course. After all, she was his other half.

“Looks like you’ll need to be more careful Kaiden! Can’t have you embarrassing yourself in front of the newcomers!”

His sister, a twin in every manner but blood.


End file.
